xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Ardeth Bay
Ardeth Bay was a Medjai chieftain and warrior that led a band of warriors patrolling the Sahara desert. A personal friend of theO'Connell family in later years, Ardeth Bay dedicated much of his life ensuring with other Medjai warriors that the High Priest Imhotep did not return from the dead and went on to instruct younger warriors, notably Alexander O'Connell, in the ways of the Medjai. Personality and Traits Ardeth Bay was above all other things, a Medjai, a warrior for God that would let nothing stand in his way of succeeding in his mission to keep the world safe, with the help of other Medjai warriors, from the threat of the High Priest Imhotep returning from his grave and wreaking his revenge on the world for his untimely death. Ardeth usually kept a calm, cool demeanour that would sometimes reach the point at times of being somewhat brusque to others, but whatever reason Ardeth had was almost always that he could not trouble himself for social niceties when the evil being that his people strove to keep quelled might return to life. Ardeth Bay wore long black robes with a gray sash, as the other Medjai warriors did, as well as a black headdress that he often wore when with other warriors, a pair of bandoliers and belt and, on occasion, a long dark cloak brocaded with silvery images. Ardeth had a short moustache and beard, accompanied by long black hair and had his face painted with tattoos of ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics and Arabic letters. Behind the Scenes Ardeth Bay was portrayed by actor Oded Fehr in the first two films and was voiced by Nicholas Guest in the animated series. In the original script of the first film, Ardeth was to die at the end, an idea dropped later by Stephen Sommers. Ardeth Bay's name was originally the alter ego of the mummy Imhotep in the 1930's film "The Mummy". It is also an anagram of the phrase, "Death By Ra." Training 1. Jump across Pillars over a 100 foot Waterfall. 2. The Charge of the Medjai is to defend against Evil. Succeeding against all odds. 3. You must never give a second thought to your first instinct. Nothing is more valuable. 4. Physical Force is not the first option of the Medjai. 5. We begin with the basic Medjai Defensive move, to practice Stretch One side up, the other side down, then side to side. 6. You must now learn to trust your fellow Medjai. 7. You must find the Medjai Dagger that is hidden in the desert. 8. A Medjai must train beyond the normal limits of a Human. 9. Jump. Use the Manacle of Osiris to Jump across the Bridge using the Translation Walk among the Birds 10. Spar with Ardeth Bay. Items # Manacle of Osiris # Medjai Dagger # Category:Warner Brothers UniverseCategory:Stealth ForceCategory:Sword Wielders Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Veterans Category:Gunslinger Category:Murder Category:Medjai Category:Homo Magi Category:Secret Keeper Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Magic Users Category:Egyptian Category:Martial Artist Category:Military Category:The Mummy Category:Male Category:Teachers Category:Chief Category:Ranks